


There is no perfect plan

by CanCan07



Category: BnHA
Genre: ABO, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanCan07/pseuds/CanCan07
Summary: Male Omegas are a weird sight, very popular for fucking but not for keeping. Specially after the fact that their fertility life spam is really short. No one wants something serious on their 20’s.But omega Izuku has no time for fucking around, he has one dream, having a happy family of his own.He worked hard and by the time he turned 25 he may lack a partner but he had his own and successful coffee shop aka financial security.He already went to an in vitro clinic that agree to make the procedure in 28 days during his next and probably last fertile heat. He had been planning this for a long time, the decision was already taken so why now out of nowhere this hot blonde alpha is coming into his life?
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki
Comments: 38
Kudos: 227





	1. I can do it on my own

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is not a fertility guide. This is a story of fiction meant for entertainment only. If you’re interested in any of the topics please talk to your doctor.

“So, Midoriya Izuku, I see on your record that you just finished the oral hormones treatment. Is that correct?”

“Ye-yes ma’am! Three weeks of daily pills, no alcohol, no exercise and only consuming organics.”

Doctor Shuzenji Chiyo, better known in the omega fertility studies community as Recovery Girl, was impressed. This young omega not only had followed the treatment spot on, he even went beyond starting early on his preparations for the next phase of the treatment. She could tell how badly he wanted the insemination to be successful and she really hoped that the plan they came up with months ago worked but male omega pregnancy was unpredictable and discouraging even nowadays. If someone had to keep their feet on the ground and don’t over encourage the hopeful omega was her.

“Hmm, good. I see you had gain some weight, those are good news too. Any cravings?”

“Yes, for spicy food. But my mother told me to stay away of it.”

Standing up quite quickly for her age, the doctor moved around her office. “Don’t ignore your body kid! You can have spicy food, just stick to the list I’m gonna give you. It's your new diet and it allows spice.”

“Oh thank god. The carvings had only increase.”

“And they are not stopping any time soon kiddo. Make sure to satisfy them to ensure your health.”

“Ye-yes ma’am.”

“Good. You’ll be starting with injected hormones in a week. They will be self-administered so I’ll tell my assistant to schedule you for this Friday to give you your medications and explain you how to apply them.”

The omega shaked at the idea of having to deal with needles himself. But if that was what having his own pup was gonna take he will find the courage to do so. 

“What type of scent blockers do you use kid?”

“I use patches and bandages over my glands. Is there something wrong with them?”

“As long as they are don’t release any scent blocking compound you can keep using them. But from now on no hormonal related blocker.”

“What? But my smell is-“

“I know you situation is... particular. And I understand your concern over the lack of hormone blockers. If you’re still firm on your choice of artificial insemination I’ll recommend getting scent by your pack’s stronger member as much as possible. Because just like your carvings your scent will become stronger each day.”

The rest of the appointment went as planned. They took some blood for running a couple tests and an ultrasound, all seem healthy and promising. By the time Izuku left the clinic it was already quarter before noon, he wanted to make it back before the lunch rush.

Speed walking didn’t count as exercise right?

——————-

Plus Ultra cafe was a popular stop for UA college students, it was close enough to the campus, had great internet connection and the best coffee anyone could ask for.

During the week you will find a couple teachers enjoying a coffee before and after a lecture but by lunch time the place would get packed with office workers from the area looking for a break of their static cubicles.

“Sorry Ochako-kun, have you seen my son?”

“Welcome Inko-san! It’s so good to see you! Izuku went to his appointment at the clinic today, he will be back by any time now.” The beta had always cared for her best friend’s mother, another beta that at the moment was releasing a brash amount of sourness to the air that someone will expect only from an omega.

“HE WENT BY HIMSELF?!” Distress, she was definitely distressed.

The other beta gave a reassuring smile at her, she knew that she would have to take care of defusing the bomb of nerves Inko became every time her son made a bold but very much thought thru move. “Izuku will be fine. He’s a big boy. Plus, it’s only a check up.” Said the brunette letting the calming smell of hedychiums surround them trying to calm down the woman that looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

“I know he’s already a grown man but he doesn’t have to do it alone! If not me why not you or Iida-kun or Shoto-kun?” Even do the scenting was working there was no power on the earth that would get rid of a mother’s concern. Also there was nothing like the Midoriya's waterworks that were threatening to make a scene, better stop them before they began.

“It’s fine Inko-san.” Said the Ochako in a bubbly manner as she hold the worried mother letting the calming scent hug her. “This is something he wants to do on his own and we should respect that. We will be here for him when he needs us. We are his pack! And we’ll also be there for his pup! Aren’t you excited Inko-san? You, as a grandma?”

The excitement of becoming a grandmother, plus the calming aroma, always made the trick, turning the anxiety of the topic to a sweeter note back to the dark chocolate alike smell of the older beta.

Wiping off her eyes and trying to keep the tiny smile on her face for herself Inko let Ochako escort her to her usual table. 

“Of course I’m excited Ochako-kun, I can’t be more proud of my son. But the idea of my baby having a pup to take care of without a partner worries me."

"Always worrying and crying Inko-san! Give your boy some credit!" A blonde energetic alpha woman stepped into the conversation. You could taste the cayenne pepper mixed with burned jamaica flower, the smell of a strong alpha that was up for a good time.

"Mitsuki-san! So good to have you with us today! May I get something for you ladies?"

"The usual Ochako dear, and don't worry about her I'll take care of this." Said the confident woman dismissing the busy cafe worker with a wink.

Sitting down on the table they shared on daily basis Inko tried to take the situation in the best she could.

"So what is the drama about now?" Ask playfully the young looking woman to her friend in distress.

"Just the worries of a mother over her son's well-being. Izuku has grown-up so much in such little time! Too quickly for my heart to process it all at once." 

Mitsuki tilted her head with a smile giving her friend all the time she needed to pull herself together.

"He just finished college, then he opened his own cafe, know he's in the process of having a baby on his own and planning to take care of them by himself and keep running the cafe as usual! I wish he could slow down. Too much has happened in the last two years."

"Here you go ladies, two lemon ice teas and a plate of mixed fruits to share." Said Ochaco as she placed the usual order of the cafe owner's mother and her friend in the table.

"Thanks Ochako dear! And Inko, we can't control our kids. The only thing we can do is guide them a little and hope they don't fuck it up." She took a slice of mango and swallow it down. "And so far Izuku-kun has done a great job. I envy you." Said Mitsuki as she used her fork to pinch a slice of freshly cut peach.

"You have a son too Mitsuki-san?" Asked Ochako at the new information.

"Katsuki! My brat, he is your age. He moved to America for most of his studies after winning a scholarship. Being a know it all came in handy for the kid." Said Mitsuki as she enjoyed her fruit. "He turned out as an O.K. alpha but he should have called more or at least pay a visit from time to time. No wonder why the guilt of being a terrible son for so many years got him moving his ass back to Japan." Kept on telling the blonde completely unbothered .

"Do you know Katsuki, Inko-san?"

"I don't have the pleasure, Ochako-kun. The Bakugous moved to my neighborhood after Katsuki left the country. And he had been studying so hard he rarely had free time to pay any visit for me and Izuku to meet him."

"That's why my husband and I always had to go visit that selfish brat instead." Complemented Mitsuki. "But now he'll be the one looking like an idiot in the airport before Masaru finds him."

"He's already here?" Asked Ochako surprised.

"Masaru went to pick him up at the airport this morning. We agree to meet up here so he could finally meet his aunt Inko and thank her for all the presents she has sent him during all this years."

"You know that's not necessary Mitsuki-san."

"Nonsense! That brat must show some gratefulness or I'll kill him!"

"Mitsuki-san! Please, there's no need to say something like that!"

Ochako could only smile at the women. They seem so close. Probably talking about their kids all the time. No wonder why Izuku wanted that. And as a son of a single mother himself he probably didn’t feel bother by the idea of becoming a single dad.

A ringing sound and a well know aroma made the women turned their heads. “Ochako-san, I’m back! Sorry for taking so long.” Izuku came through the front door of the cafe barely breaking a sweat. He had to be careful now with his body smells since there was not much a simple bandage could absorb. “Mom! Aunty! Good afternoon!”

“There’s my sweet Izuku! How was the doctor's? Your mother over here almost had a heart attack after finding out you went alone.” Mitsuki always enjoy teasing her friend.

“I-Izuku, you told me you’ll thing about asking a friend to go with you!” The presence of distress reaper in the air letting Izuku know his mother still wasn’t in terms with his single father idea.

Moving quickly Izuku left his bag behind the counter and managed to put his apron on making it stay in place with a loose knot. 

“I told you I would think about it and I did. I decided I was better on my own.”

A laugh almost escaped Mitsuki’s mouth. “Cute and smart don’t stay single for too long Izuku-kun.”

“Hmm? I’m still not interested on dating aunty. I don’t have time for that.” Izuku turned around and went to check on his customers while Ochako went back to the counter.

“He he, at least your boy decides to be alone. I’m surprised my brat has friends, he’s such a pain. I’m telling you Inko, you should be head over heels about Izuku planing to make you a grandma. I’ll probably have a foot on the grave by the time Katsuki starts thinking about it.” Mitsuki paused, too well aware about the truth in her words, it was hard for her to know that her kid was too stubborn to control his temper and trying to look for someone to share his life with. Her burning smell being lightly damped by the uncertainty of her son’s future. 

“And speaking of the devil…”


	2. Welcome home Katsuki

¨Sir? Excuse me Sir, we- we already start landing. I ha-have to ask you to straighten your seat and open your window, please.” A female omega dressed in an 80’s fashion instructed the alpha that was dizzily waking up from a forced induce sleep.

Katsuki didn’t mind being awaken by the airplane staff, he knew he needed more that a couple shakes to wake up, but the persisting contact with the now aroused flight attendant on his arm was becoming uncomfortable. 

Before she got the chance to completely expose her neck by taking off the scarf another member of the staff, probably a beta, excuse himself before pulling his coworker away.

This wasn’t an alien reaction from an omega towards Katsuki. Having an intense alpha aroma had this sort of downsides. 

Every time he had to use any sort of collective transportation was a living hell. He will have to use a ridiculous amount of patches to keep submissive responses at minimum, but the fact that using as many scent blockers as medically allowed still got people to treat him as their owner was more than bothersome at that point. 

There wasn’t something he hated more than flying. Not because of the flying through the sky part, that was actually something he look forward to, but the experience of being trapped for hours in a flying sardine can, surrounded by the most disgusting orgy smell product of the mixture of responds to his alpha presens wasn't worth it.

After a job offer back home too good to decline he knew taking a plain was an unavoidable reality he will have to face. 

Every doctor he visited in an attempted to prepare himself for the odyssey that such a long flight will become had ask him the same fucking questions. Sure, they came from medical professionals searching for possible solutions to his problem, but Katsuki couldn’t stop getting irritated by them.

And his last visit to a doctor was the crowned gem of them all.

“Are you mated?” The same first fucking question a that many others have asked him before.

“No.” He was in his fucking 20’s, of course he wasn't mated! Idiotic lower range alpha, couldn’t he fucking tell by the lack of a mate mark on his neck?

“Do you have a sex partner? Partners?” Nosy bitch asking personal questions.

“No.” Just because he didn’t want to waste his time with stupid low quality relationships.

“Are you sexually active?” For the love of…

“No.” Said Katsuki between his teeth trying his best to don’t lose his temper. But the bastard’s disgusting pepper odor was becoming more present with every answer. Katsuki was ready to kill him if he tried a move.

“Why?” The idiot’s voice tone was impossible to ignore. Flirting with your patients? Really?  
“SON OF A- BECAUSE I DON’T FUCKING WANT TO!” The dominance that Katsuki exhale got the doctor to fall to the floor in a second, it may have came out stronger than what Katsuki had intended to but that's what every nosy doctor will get after abusing Katsuki’s patience. 

The unanimous recommendation was to find a partner or partners to keep his alpha needs at bay. Stupid easy scape for lazy doctors too idiotic to actually do their jobs. Every idiot that went to elementary school knew that unmated alphas that had his intense attraction tendencies will have to mate to get them to a bearable state. And to perfectly control them have a sexually active live. As if there were a single person on this earth that was worth Katsuki’s time.

There were no more trouble as the plane landed. First class began unbording, Katsuki quickly making his way out; one of the many benefits of his alpha escence was that anyone exposed to it will try to please him, he always got unrequited first class upgrades if an omega was on the other side of the counter. 

By the time he was out of the airport, only with carry on luggage, the whiplash of taking sleeping pills to keep his presence on the plain as subtle as possible hit him. Thirteen hours of restless sleep will get anyone in a bad mood.

A familiar aroma caught his attention, his muscles relaxing just enough to let go of the stiffness caused by his motionless trip. It was his omega father holding a sign with his name on it and releasing the cinnamon apple comfortness that Katsuki didn’t realize he needed.

“KATSUKI!” Said Masaru in a loud voice waving his hand knowing his son was already walking his way.

“Oi! Where is the old hag?” Asked Katsuki without a real bite behind his words.

“That’s no way to refer to your mother son.” Said the omega with a shy smile. “She is with Inko at Izuku’s cafe. We’ll meet up with them there.” Masaru could tell that his son wasn’t in a particularly good mood. He was glad he came alone avoiding a public fight between the two alpha members of his family.

Masaru couldn’t keep himself from stealing a hug from his son. It had been such a long time since he last saw him, and he was beyond glad that his pack was whole again. 

For his surprise his son hugged him back. “Just don’t cry on me old man. I missed you too.” His son may keep talking with the same dirty lenguaje that always got him in trouble but he was a grown man now, mature enough to show his feelings and accepting his emotions. Masaru couldn’t be prouder.

They got into the car and started driving back to the city. Destination: Plus Ultra cafe. 

As Masaru asked about Katsuki's flight, he couldn't ignore his son's strong aroma.

“Son, I hope you don’t mind if we drive with the windows down.” Said Masaru shamefully, he didn't want to make his son feel uncomfortable.

Even tho Katsuki had change his patchers twice he knew that two hours on the airport before take of, plus thirteen hours on the plain, plus an extra hour going through migration and security, had made the patches shit. Not like even the strongest ones did a half decent job covering his alpha pheromones. They were all over the place, and if they kept the car close in no time his dad was going to become overwhelmed.

“Sure old man, do as you fucking please.” Masaru could perceive how his son’s heavy bonfire aroma change to a bitter note. 

His potent scent was something he always found uncomfortable to talk about, and not even his father being able to ignore it was a painful blow.

“You know Katsuki? Your aunt Inko is really excited to finally meet you.” Said Masaru trying to change the atmosphere into a more pleasant one, allowing his cinnamon apple comfortness become a little sweeter.

“Old man, can we go home first?” Masaru was a little shocked by the request. He was sure Katsuki was as excited as the Midoriyas to finally meet each other.

Katsuki notice the questioning look on his dad’s face. “I smell like shit! Don’t gonna let my first impression go to hell.” 

The Katsuki that left to the States all those years ago wouldn’t have care about making a good first impression to anyone. He truly had grown.

Smiling, Masaru nodded agreeing with his son’s request. 

“So, how’s aunty doing?” Seemed that Masaru had to get used to the improvement on his son’s actitud, starting a conversation and being interested in others-. “Earth to OLD MAN!” Katsuki insisted at the lack of an answer.

“Inko has been doing well. She’s still working but only half time now. Izuku insisted her to take it easy since his cafe opened and started doing good.” Right, Inko had a son of her own the same age as Katsuki. 

“Tsh. That nerd better be taking good care of her.” Unlike his relationship with Inko, where they shared a couple phone calls from time to time, the only thing Katsuki knew about Izuku was that he was a nerd too busy to peek up the phone, that he also did good at school, that he had won a couple local scholarships and had open a cafe a couple years back that seem to be kind of successful. Not that Katsuki was impressed or anything, after all he was successful himself but in another area far away from customer service.

“Izuku is always taking care of her.” Masaru paused, feeling empathy for his fellow male omega. “I wished he could allow himself take a break from time to time.” Katsuki noticed the companionship on his father’s words. He knew that Inko’s kid was an omega like his dad, part of him was happy that his father got to share his experiences with someone in such an intimate level, he even was happy for the nerd to have someone to reach to when male omega topics came to be, but he couldn’t deny that he was a little jealous for sharing his dad with someone else. 

Whatever, he was still his dad. 

"Has the nerd finally allowed someone to knock him up?” Masaru laughed at the implication of Izuku being that straight forward.

“No son, Izuku...well, he likes his independence.” The vagueness on his father’s words annoyed him. What was the nerd’s problem anyway? Depend on someone? As if the nerd wasn't a mommy's boy already. “Speak properly old man. It’s not like I’m unfamiliar with the idiot or like I can't keep a secret for myself.” Katsuki felt a little insulted but his dad figured out he had to explain himself a little more for Katsuki to emphasize with the situation.

“You know Inko became a single mom even before we met her. And as a male omega Izuku had to face a difficult reality too soon in his life.” Katsuki didn’t seem to follow so Masaru tried to start again. 

“As male omegas, the day we are presented we have to make a decision. Start trying to get pregnant promptly or forgetting about it completely since our fertility lifespan is unpredictable.” As Katsuki took in the information he figured out where the conversation was going. He felt a little embarrassed over his last reaction, so he decided to stay quiet and listen to what his father had to say, after all, he was a stranger in the world of the male omegas. 

“I choose to forget about being capable of having kids. I found it to be the simplest option. Then I met your mother. She wasn’t like any other alpha I had met before. She insisted on having dates and going out and talking about the future. After getting married we thought it was already too late for me. But we got lucky. The day we found out I was carrying it was…” Masaru paused to stop a tear from falling. “I felt a joy that I thought I’ll never had the opportunity to feel. And I was beyond grateful about that.” Katsuki knew that he wasn’t planned but he never had stopped to think why.

“That’s enough old man. I get it. The nerd wants kids and he isn’t waiting for the perfect mate to arrive. I respect that.” Katsuki turned his head looking outside his window avoiding eye contact with his omega father. He had never deal too great with emotions.

“I knew you’ll get it son. I hope you get the chance to meet Izuku too. But knowing him he will be all over the place taking care of his cafe.” Masaru had to admit that his fellow omega didn’t know when to stop.

“Tsh, till this day I haven’t meat an omega that can ignore me.” Katsuki said confident about his words. 

“HURRY UP OLD MAN I WANNA FUCKING SHOWER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry about yesterday's "fake chapter update". As some of you may know my I got a second hand computer that needs a little update so all my writing is done on my phone and ipad, I mainly use my ipad. Is has proven to be an inconvenience publishing the works on Ao3 with my current tools, is had to fix the format of the chapters and adding the tags so as other information it's imposible without a computer.
> 
> But i made the old dinosaur work! It's not that old it just needs new rams. And that's what my ko-fi supporters are helping me with. 
> 
> I hope you had enjoy the second chapter of Izuku's and Katsuki's story. Hit me in the comments. And if you cant wait for updates check my ko-fi for sneak pecks ;)
> 
> Make sure to participate on the first game of "LETS SHIP IT" wich results will determinate Ochako's pairing in the story!https://twitter.com/itsCan_Can/status/1280690818572050432?s=20
> 
> Till the next one!


	3. Kacchan?

“Hello, you're talking to Plus Ultra Cafe. It’s Uraraka speaking, may I take your order?”

“Hello Ochako-chan, kero.”

“Tsuyu baby! Your going to get me in trouble if my green boss finds out we are using the cafe line for personal calls.” Said the bubbly brunette in a playful manner to her girlfriend in the other end. “Is it your lunch break already? Do you want me to get you anything? It’s about to be rush hour but I can make there and back in no time!”

“I’m happy to hear you are in such good mood today, kero. But tell Midoriya-chan that I’m not just calling to talk to my girlfriend I also want to give you guys a heads up on a big order. We have a birthday at the office and everyone agree on ordering take out, kero.”

“Really? That sounds great! Less cleaning for me to do after.” Shamelessly admitted the cafe worker. “Why don’t you send me the order through a text so we can get working on it?”

“Already done Ochako-chan, kero. I’ll see you shortly.”

After some short "I love you"s and hanging up Ochako checked her phone. “IZUKU-KUN! WE HAVE A HUGE ORDER!” 

“Ochako-san, there’s no need to raise your voice I'm right here." Izuku was already on his way from checking on the Aizawa's, a family of four that visit the cafe at least two times per week. He wasn't really bother by Ochako's abruptness but he didn't want to bother the rest of the clients. "What's the big emergency now?"

Ochako lost no time, turning to the kitchen area she began to say the order out loud. "You tell me Izuku-kun, we need six iced chai teas, five iced jasmine teas, four blend of the house mochas, two chocolate milk shakes, three strawberry watermelon refreshers, nine tacoyaki orders, four club sandwiches, six seasonal salads, a rosbif sandwich, two oreo cake slices, four confetti cake slices, one orange sorbet, five vanilla cones one with chocolate topping, two with cereal, and two with crushed berries, three chocolate rolls, and a complete cake of caramel mocha! Got all of that Sato?" The once calm beta got an intense expression on her face that could scare anyone away.

“Oh-Ochako-san, how long before we have-” Izuku was brutally interrupted by his already focused friend. “Izuku-kun, I’ll get the drinks ready you go help Sato at the kitchen and then come help me with the desserts. I really want that juicy tip we always get from Tsuyu’s office co-workers.” Unable to say anything else and looking at how fast she was moving Izuku only nod and went to the back where the kitchen was to help the cooker and baker of the cafe with the preparations of me main courses. It was them against the clock. Tsuyu as going to be there in 30 minutes tops and people just began coming through the door. 

“Oh, game on!” Ochako’s tranquil aroma became sweeter by the second with excitement. She wasn’t going to lose a single tip today, after all her anniversary with Tsuyu was going to be next week and she already had made reservations at an eco-hotel outside of the city. The daydream of being with her girlfriend on a private cottage, surrounded by nature for Tsuyu’s pleasure was something the brunette had been saving for. And maybe if today was a good tips day she would be able to get the cabin in front of the lake.

Turning all the scent blockers on and placing the tips box the closest to the register posible she started taking orders from the customers and making a couple drinks in-between. Even though she was fast the line in front of the counter kept growing encouraging her even more to keep the pace. It was going to be a great tips day!

“There you are brat! C’mere and give you mama a hug!” Mitsuki stand up with open arms ready to pull her son into a hug knowing that he will refused to do so. For her surprise her son hugged her back and drag her closer, he had outgrown her a long time ago. “Hi old hag.” Outgrown her in size mainly, he still was her brat of a son. “How dare you speak to your mother like that!? And right in front of Inko none the least!” Turning he saw the little shocked lady sitting by his mother’s table. So this was Inko.

“It’s ni- nice to finally meet you Katsuki-kun, I’m Midoriya Inko.” Even tho she had a big smile on she was a handful of nerves but, wait a minute, not even Katsuki as the prime alpha he was could sense any smell, not even his own almost, only the coffee from the cups and the warmth from the hot meals, this place use really good blockers. 

She must be a regular beta for her essence disappearing completely, Katsuki thought to himself. “Nice to finally meet you aunty.” Katsuki bow on her direction. “I appreciate all the presents you have send me through the years and I'm glad to finally meet you.” Inko was nervous, she knew Katsuki was an alpha but never expected him to be so intimidating, she had to remind herself that this was the same little kid she had been talking for years, the finally returned member of their pack, the one she and her son had become with the Bakugou’s. Right! Izuku! He had to meet Izuku!

“Katsuki-kun, there's no need for all this formalities. Izuku will be really happy to know that you have enjoyed all the presents he had chosen for you!” Oh, so it had been her son the one choosing and scenting the presents. That explained why they always were age appropriate and mostly hero related. “Katsuki-kun, are you all right? You seem a little absent dear.” Inko notice how the young alpha was zoning out. “It’s nothing aunty, I’ll just go get a coffee. Be right back.” The truth was that he almost fall asleep after his shower. His childhood bed never looked better. But he didn’t want to postpone his reunion with the Midoriya’s any longer.

As he made his way to the counter he overheard how his dad let his mother and aunt know about the airplane trip and how uncomfortable it had been for him. It might be something he was willing to share himself but at that moment he only wanted a coffee and, oddly enough, something sweet. He blame it on the sweet smells of cakes and other baked goods his current uncharacteristic sweet tooth. Sadly, there was a long line to endure.

\----------------------------------------

At the counter Ochako was doing a titanic job. By the time Izuku had left the kitchen to start on the desserts from Tsuyu’s office order Ochako had singly handed all the drinks from the order, they were labelled and packaged on one of the front fridges, and she was delivering the requests made by the customers lined up by the counter. 

“Ochako-san, what can I-” The beta was in her own planet, empting the tips box every time it got more than halfway full, taking new orders, delivering others, she couldn’t be bother. “BOSS! The desserts.” It came out a little scary, but there was no time to waste. Izuku began by slicing the cakes, making sure to separate the ones from the phone order and the ones that Ochako required for the presencial customers. As Sato rang his bell to let them know that he was done with the orders Izuku felt grateful for having such good team working on his cafe, all his plans had been successful so far, this reinforce the thought on his mind that this was the perfect timing for having his pup.

After Ochako had taken the last order and deliver the last location coster she went to get her girlfriend's order together. She was tired but she wanted to be the one greeting Tsuyu as soon as she arrived from her office. Ochako had her special lunch for her to the side. 

“Thank you for all your hard work Ochako-san!” She looked exhausted. “It was worth it! Just look at all the tips!” She pointed to box under the counter. “I’ll go get everything together for the take out order. Could you please deliver the last order Zuku? It’s a simple coffee with a cake, the guy told me I could choose the cake slice for him. I leave it in your hands boss.” She placed the already prepared coffee next to the cake area. “Sure thing, go rest a little.” Ochako obeyed taking a cold drink with her.

Izuku moved the coffee to the side to gain access to the exhibit cakes. As he looked at them he turned to the coffee for some information. Maybe he could choose something that will balance the selected drink. As he tried to read the drink information, a simple doble black coffee as his friend had correctly indicated him, he got to the name Ochako wrote on the container. “Ka- Kacchan?” That was an unusual name, maybe a nickname. What type of cake will a Kacchan like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub guys! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm too sleep depraved for editing the chapter much more. 
> 
> I hope you had enjoy the third chapter of Izuku's and Katsuki's story. Also we have a poll on twitter! We gotta help Izuku choose a cake for whoever is "Kacchan" ;) https://twitter.com/itsCan_Can/status/1282870302997962754?s=20
> 
> Again thanks for reading...
> 
> Till the next one!


	4. De...ku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentations had never been this hard.

“First of all,-” said an ashy blond that had his forehead resting against the counter, not even bothering to move to turn to look up at Izuku.“-you’re extremely lucky that I found that mumbling of yours cute.” Did he say all that out loud? Izuku didn’t notice but it was indeed a bad habit of his thinking aloud. 

As he felt some heat rising to his face the blonde continued talking immutably. “Second, I usualy don’t like using nicknames before actually presenting myself, I find it fucking annoying,-” So ‘Kacchan’ wasn’t an actual name. Probably in her rush Ochako wrote his actual name too fast and her quick writing left the text to interpretation bringing the nickname to life. “You’re mumbling again.” Shit! Covering his mouth with his free hand, Izuku stepped back, he thought that he had this little quirk of his under control, that he only let it slip among friends and family. But letting it escape twice in a row with a stranger? That was unprecedented. Yet again there was something oddly familiar about this man that Izuku couldn't pinpoint. 

The blonde moved his head to the side allowing Izuku so see a strong jawline that revealed him as an alpha. That wasn’t a surprise since Kacchan looked rather big, seven or maybe eight feet tall, and that was impressive even for an alpha. But what caught Izuku’s attention the most was his neck, every inch covered with scent blocker patches. That was incredibly respectful for an alpha to do, abnormal nonetheless, but something Izuku as an extremely sensible male omega appreciated more than anyone else. 

“So as I was saying, I don't do nicknames before formal presentations. Yet again, as it’s been already established, you’re extremely lucky. So I’m going to make an exception and let you call me by whatever you just said.” Izuku tried to not crack a laugh, only letting a dorky snore-like sound escape.

This guy was unbelievable. He sounded tired, probably wasn’t trying to be as funny as Izuku found him to be, but something about the light monolog and lazy yet pushy actitud of this guy got him intrigued and comfortable enough to enjoy the sleepy flirting a little, maybe more than that. 

“And third and fucking last,-” Said the alpha as he finaly turned his head on Izuku’s direction. Taking a deep breath without opening his eyes, Katsuki continued. “-can I have my fuking coffee now? PLEASE. You can take all the fucking time you want on choosing whatever shitty cake you’re giving me, I just need my coffee to wake up.” The alpha paused his whimpery plea before opening his eyes and looking at the omega before him with an  
accusatory look. “Unless you want me to keep making an idiot out of myself by keeping up my terrible drunk-flirting session. If so, I warn you, even tho’ I’m not actually trying to pull a move on you I’ll become more inappropriate by the second. Your move Omega.”

That was it, that made Izuku crack. He was honestly laughing for the first time in a long time. This stranger’s sleepy desperation, playful rudeness, and (not so terrible) shameless flirting made him forget about everything for once. All the drama of last year was ignored for a moment that Izuku allowed himself to savor.

Green bouncy curls, freckled checks, fresh-sweet smell, and a beautiful laugh. Katsuki hadn’t bothered to pay attention to anyone at the cafe till now. He knew the line of customers was moving, he was well aware that the orders were being delivered fast, he knew he said his order to a really enthusiastic Beta (he knew that by the lack of smell on her) that hooked him on a slice of cake. But now, now an incredibly smelling,good looking Omega was in charge of his order. Before he knew it, the sweet laughter got him raising his head all the way up and away off the bar and looking at a freckled beauty. 

As a pumping heart kept waking him up the anonymous Omega placed the coffee in front of him as he cleaned the tears from the corners of his eyes. They were emerald green.

Moving to the cake exposition Izuku kept the conversation going from the distance. “You’re funny Kacchan. Tell me, what flavours do you like?” Asked Izuku while looking at the cakes.

‘Your flavour sounds good.’ “SPICE! I like spicy flavorus!” Screamed Katsuki at the cafe worker. “Fuck, sorry for screaming.” Was he really about to say what he just thought he thought? Since when he gets frustrated by an omega?

“Don’t worry Kacchan, right now the cafe is really loud anyway. Oh! So you like spice! I know the perfect cake for you then. I’ll be right back.” The Omega ran into the kitchen and came back before Katsuki could rap up his mind. Maybe the new and already multiple times used nickname was doing things to him. That and the sleepiness must be the ones to blame.

“Here you go Kacchan, cayenne red velvet cake. Hope you like it!” Upclose the omega was prettier and more distracting than before. By this point the coffee wouldn’t be necessary anymore to keep Katsuki up.

“Is there a problem Kacchan?”

“AH? N-no! Of Course not! It’s just that I wasn’t offered this cake before.”

“Oh! That’s because it’s a special cake our baker Sato-san does for me! He is really good with baked goods. But still doesn’t want to open his own bakery, too worried about the cafe and the possibility of his own business not doing well. I already told him that he shouldn't worry about that. He will do great and the cafe will be his first and must loyal customer. Anyways, I hope it’s not too sweet for you.”

This Omega definitely was the sweetest thing in the store. Sharing his personal cake with a complete stranger, caring about his coworkers future, giving special attention on his customer's preferences. Katsuki was ready to listen to everything he had to say. And he had a lot to say. A quality that he usually found annoying but that now had him blushing for the first time since he presented as an Alpha. 

“Kacchan, is everything okay?” 

“Yes! Thank you, uhmm…” The novel proximity had made two things noticeable, one: the loveliest freckles surrounding the Omega's eyes and two: the Omega's name tag. "...De...ku...Deku! Deku? Well that's uncommon." Something on Katsuki may have clicked in place, finally being able to speak in his usual smugie way that omegas loved so much. Deku didn't seem to be the exception, wearing a light blush all across his face.

"KACCHAN DON'T BE MEAN! That's not my name! Are you serious tho? Does it look like it says so?" The poor Omega pulled at his apron to get a better view of his name tag. He couldn't blame Kacchan on this one, it did look weird. "Hmm, you're right." Thanking the tag off Izuku turned towards Katsuki. "Guess now we are even in the nickname department. Good one Kacchan."

Oh, if only Deku knew that a simple nickname wasn't the only thing Katsuki was willing to give him.

Who would have told Katsuki that coming back home after years away will make him encounter, hours after landing, the first omega he was willing to properly date? Probably his mom. "Fuck! The old hag! They are waiting for me." Taking his ignored coffee and cake, Katsuki stood up making Izuku feel things he hadn't felt before just by looking up at the Alpha. If he ended up checking him out it was an honest accident,it wasn’t his fault Kacchan was so damn tall.

Before leaving towards his pack Katsuki turned to look at Deku, he couldn't let this Omega go with a simple and casual talk, there was something special going on between them. "Is your shift over any time soon?" That came out a little desperate but that was okay, he seemed to catch Deku's attention. "Umm, no. Not really. It may, but not now. I mean NO. But wha- what I'm trying to say is- Kacchan, I want to- Can I have your phone number?"

Did this little shit just steal the first move from him. Fuck, he might be Katsuki's perfect Omega.

"Sure just let me-" 

\-----------------------------------------

Ochako went to the back of the store for a little break after taking and making orders non-stop for thirty minutes straight. A rest she deserved and slowly learned she needed for avoiding burn out.

Coming out of the rest room she went to stand next to Sato at the kitchen area.

"Thanks for your hard work Ochako-san. That was impressive. No surprise why you are the cashier in charge."

"Thanks Sato-san! Was that Izuku coming into the kitchen? Is Tsuyu already here?!" 

"Midoriya came in and out. Seems he's sharing his special cake with a new customer."

Ochako's ears visible twitch. She ran to the kitchen window and saw her "not interested in dating" best friend talking to an Alpha stallion.

"O.m.g.o.m.g.o.m.g.o-" Ochako was in shock for saying the least. "Sato-san, I have NEVER seen him flirt before! He said he didn't know how to but that liar is GOOD!" Ochako couldn't take her eyes away of the sight of her best friend finally demonstrating interest in someone.

"I don't know Ochako-san, Midoriya is always good with customers."

"Didn't you say he is sharing his favorite cake?"

"Yes. Hmm. He never does that."

"Precisely."

A ring coming from the front doorbell got Ochako's eyes to stop stalking her boss.

"Tsuyu baby is here!"

Running out of the kitchen with two drinks in hand Ochako couldn't stop herself from running into her girlfriend's direction.

Before she noticed she crashed with the wall of an alpha her best friend was talking to. She may have ended on the floor, but apart from the wet treatment the alpha was fine.

"OCHAKO-SAN!"

"I'm okay Izuku. I'm terribly sorry Mr." It wasn't Ochako's first rodeo facing an alpha. She knew the best thing she could do as a Beta was to stay down, lower her head, and wait for the Alpha to scream at her and leave.

"No problem Round Face. C'mon." 

She was taken aback. A calm alpha and an offering hand were the most improbable outcomes. This one was different. Yes, she already liked him for Izuku.

"Thanks."

Izuku felt her heart pounding in his chest. Kacchan wasn't like any other Alpha he had met before. So glad he asked him for his number.

"Ochako-chan, did you hurt yourself-kero?"

"I'm fine, Love. Sorry again Mr. Let me invite you something." 

"Maybe next time Roundy. Better look where you're going from now on." Helping the Beta up and turning to look at Deku's sparkling eyes, Katsuki was ready to pull out his phone when a familiar voice took over.

"Katsuki! You got all wet! Well, at least you already met Izuku-kun." 

"Haaah?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub guys! It's has been a long time.
> 
> Remember my laptop issues, well....IT'S FIXT AND RUNNING BETTER THAN EVER!
> 
> I hope you had enjoy the third chapter of Izuku's and Katsuki's story. This is going to be a rocky road that will be fun to read and write. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for all the wonderful comments. I'll be answering them shortly. 
> 
> THERE!
> 
> See you in the comment section ;)


	5. Halloween Special / 200 kudos Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, welcome to my ‘not so spooky’ Halloween Special. This chapter is my little thank you gift to you all in celebration of the 200 kudos TINPP received on AO3! I actually started my AO3 account a year ago (more or less), so, big milestone.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this little treat. 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

October 31st has always been a big day for Izuku. It was his once in a year chance to show off his hero costumes by wearing them all day long without looking like a total nerd. Even now, as a formal adult that could just wear spooky makeup and black clothes and call it a costume, he still went for his usual elaborate attire. But before getting all dressed up he had to close the cafe and get going to UA college.

As usual the cafe was one of the local establishments invited to place a stall in their Halloween carnival. An annual event that always got Sato pumped, making all types of treats. This year he made pumpkin pies, chocolate brownie bat cake pops, monster decorated cupcakes and, because his boss asked him to, All Might decorated sugar cookies.

The front door of the cafe rang open letting a friendly, and already in costume, face come in. “Hello Midoriya-chan, I came to help with packing everything up for the stall-kero.”

“Hi, Tsuyu-san! Ochako-san is at the back door with Sato-san getting everything on the van. We should be going to UA shortly. Wooow! I see you and Ochako-san will be wearing matching costumes, sugoi!” It seemed like the girlfriends agreed on spooky nurses for this year. Even though the uniforms were covered in fake blood they still look cute.

“Thank you Midoriya-chan, but what about you-kero? It’s already past 4 pm and you aren’t wearing a costume. Did you forget-kero?” Everyone knew that Izuku could never forget about Halloween, always wearing different costumes during the week prior, but who knows. Maybe he had forgotten.

“It is unusual isn’t it? I didn’t forget Tsuru-san, it’s just that my first costume option- well, I had to go for my backup one.” Said shyly the cafe owner, closing the cashier and placing the day profits on the save.

“I see-kero.” Tsuyu made her way to the kitchen door, but the little sad expression Izuku had during his favorite holiday made her realize the absence of a certain someone.

“Is Bakugou-chan joining us today-kero? He likes taking care of his pack, especially on crowded events like this one-kero.” The blush on the omega was evident.

“He is on a business trip right now. Won’t be back till next week.” He sounded sad. “But Mitsuki-san, Masaru-san and my mom will be there.” The beta could tell the happiness her friend was trying to project was fake, but he was doing his best to be okay. After all, male omegas are known to be hipersensible over their pack members being away, especially alpha members. Also there was the fact that he had become fond of Katsuki since he returned from abroad.

Nodding and heading her way, Tsuyu left to help get the van ready to leave. Now by himself in the empty cafe with everything off, including the electric scent blockers, the comforting smell his friend left behind reached him.

Letting his head fall a little, looking down Izuku let himself be honest for a minute. “Hmm, so it is that obvious that I miss you.” 

———————————————————

UA college knew how to party. Everyone gave all their got every single year. Ex-students like Izuku could tell how much more production and budget the students have now. Everything looked amazing. Everyone looked amazing. 

And the Plus Ultra Cafe stall didn’t look bad either. Three 5 gallons tanks with hot chocolate, decaf and regular coffee decorated to perfection to emulate potion jars were placed on the back. The bar looked ravishing with Sato’s sweet goods placed all over. They even ordered special disposable Halloween cups, completely compostable as always cus boss’s orders. It all looked amazing. Especially the staff, everyone showing their Halloween spirit with amazing costumes. 

“DEKU-KUN YOU LOOK ADORABLE!” Ochako couldn’t help herself from praising her omega boss’ cuteness. He was wearing a ghost costume with colorful patches all over, it even had a happy face with freckles drawn on, and a tiny witch hat. 

“HOW DARE YOU DIDN’T WEAR THIS ALL DAY LONG?! YOU LOOK AMAZING!” For a beta woman Ochako was strong. Really strong. Squeezing Izuku between her arms she carried him up making them spin and spin and spin. 

“Ochako-chan, be careful-kero.”

“LOOK AT HIM TSUYU BABY! I WISH OUR PUPS TO BE AS CUTE AS HIM!”

“OI, ROUND FACE, PUT DEKU DOWN GOD DAMN IT!” Everyone recognized that voice. “STOP!” Said the alpha werewolf. “FOR FUCKS SAKE ROUNDY! STOP!” Everyone could feel the little alpha command hiding in the last word, something Bakugou didn’t like to use on his friends but sometimes instincts got the best of him, mostly around Izuku subjects.

Stopping her spins, Ochako turned up to look at the alpha while holding a dizzy Deku. “Weren’t you supposed to be on a business trip?” She was a little angry for the use of an alpha command on her but she couldn’t complain, after all she was messing with Izuku.

“Oh, really? Do tell me where tha fuck I should be while you give me Deku back.” Taking the light-headed omega from her arms he carried him bridal style pressing him against his chest while realizing his calming scent that only seemed to work as so on Izuku.

Slowly coming back to himself Izuku’s eyes sparked with joy at the look of his traveler alpha pack mate. He hugged his wide neck, something that Katsuki responded by snuggling the omega not too hard. 

“Welcome home Kacchan.”

“I’m back Deku.”

“Good to have you back Katsuki. You seem sleepy.”

“Sub Sato. Yeah, maybe a little.” Easing his grab on the omega without placing him down just yet Katsuki continued talking to his friends. “It’s the price I paid for coming back sooner. Mina was right, this company wanted to keep discussing the collaboration contract for another week. Had to stay up all night to solve it as soon as possible.” 

“Didn’t you sleep on the plane-kero?”

“Nah, can’t do.” Looking at how the omega in his arms seemed to be fine now he carefully placed him on the floor. “So what do you say, Deku? Can I order a coffee?”

“Sure thing Kacchan! Let me get you a Halloween drink.” The omega quickly got inside the other side of the stall and got going on his bartender job, Katsuki calmly followed, by the time he was facing the booth and pulling his wallet out. Izuku had his drink ready. “KACCHAN! DON’T. You know your money's no good with me.” Letting a little laugh escape, Katsuki put his wallet away. “I had to try nerd. So what is this?” Taking a sip from his cup he knew it wasn’t the regular blend Deku made for him, not like he was expecting for Deku to have his usual stash at the moment.

“It’s a pumpkin late. I made it extra strong for you.”

‘Tsh, cocky nerd. Showing off how good you know all your customers.”

“Maybe, but I know Kacchan the most. If I’m already giving you something mixed better make it extra strong.”

“Cocky.” Said Katsuki teasingly. Gaining an angry look from Izuku, which always backfired him because the way his cheeks fluff and his lips pouted intimidated no one.

“If you don’t want it then give it back!” Leaning down towards the huffy omega, Katsuki made their noses brush a little. That always did the trick.

“I didn’t say I don’t want it.” Looking at how Deku was smiling again trying to hide under his ghost hood Bakugou looked around. “So this hasn’t started yet.”

“Not yet, but shortly. It’s going to be a busy night.” 

“Well, I see the haunted house it’s open. Wanna go before?”

“K-Kacchan! I d-don’t do s-scar-scary!”

“Not even on Halloween? C’mon nerd, you go for the scary movie from time to time.”

“Hmmm”

“C’mon Deku, are you scared of some plastic bags and cheap lights?”

“It’s not that. I’m just- I just don’t want to fall.” Said the omega while hugging himself. “It will be dark and I’m clumsy. I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Katsuki could smell the conflict Deku was going through, and there was no way he was letting him not having a good time tonight.

Taking his hand, Katsuki made their way to the haunted house. “Take care of the booth Roundy! BRB!”

Izuku protested all the way till they were inside the attraction. “Kacchan, you know that-“ Deku was interrupted by the huge body of Katsuki covering him. 

“I won’t let you fall, Deku. In fact I want to see which shitty extra would even try to pull a jump scare on us.” Izuku would have said something but he couldn’t do anything more than feeling safe when Katsuki held him like that. “Okay Kacchan. Lets go!”

—————————-  
“Kacchan, I can’t believe you hit that clown in the face!” Deku couldn’t stop laughing at how the alpha reacted to the last try of the staff to scare them. And even then he never stopped holding Izuku.

“Shit, it’s so fucking embarrassing.” Maybe it was a Halloween miracle, maybe he was seeing things, but Izuku could swear he saw the wolf ears of Katsuki’s costume move down just like a sad puppy ones would.

“Oh Kacchan, it 's okay. You were a good alpha.” Rubbing his neck against Kacchan’s still holding arms, Deku began purring.

Looking below Katsuki let the peaceful sounds clear the embarrassment away. Slowly letting his hands move lower till reaching Izuku’s belly. “I wish you would show off your baby bump Zuku.” Said the alpha while lovingly hugging at his omega.

“I know Kacchan, me too. But I don’t want to risk it. I don’t want our family and friends to get excited over it till our baby gets a little stronger. You know what the doctor said.” The alpha whimpered a little. He wanted everyone to know Izuku was carrying but he was right. The pregnancy was risky, not even his smell had changed.

“Just a little longer my alpha. Then you will have to take turns rubbing my tummy.” Cocky omega.

“As if Deku! You’re mine.” Izuku nodded. “All yours Kacchan.”


End file.
